Therefore, Science
by tsukishima7
Summary: Shirou with a different past more inclined to the science side of things. Edit: I will move this to the FSN/Stargate category soon. Edit2: Rewrite moved to crossover section as a twin fic because of time travel.
1. Quantum world

EDIT: Fixed one perspective error! Come at me bro! Tell me my shortcomings and failures! I dare you!

* * *

><p>Random Song Preference: Epica: The Quantum Enigma - Dreamscape - Acoustic version<p>

Quantum World

"Magic is a science, is there really a difference?" ~ Unknown

* * *

><p>Chapter: I<p>

~Introduction to Science~

=(+)=

11 year old Shirou was an avid sci-fi fan.

It first began when he was reading manga about heroes that saved countless of lives. But further along the line he also began reading darker stories till he came along a few peculiar stories that caught his interest, the likes of Blame!, Biomega, Gantz and Knights of Sidonia.

He knew that they used science to achieve their goals, so he thought he also could be a hero if he studied a more elaborate branch of science. In his haste he didn't realize that the science applied in his manga were far away from realized, theoretical fiction at best. After this realisation, he didn't stop trying. There must be a way, he thought. After a year he formulated a concept.

"Magecraft is always rejected by Gaia, but what if molded the natural world using Structural analysis and Projection?"

And so he started a revolution beyond magic and science. The first spark was when he used structural analysis on a spectrometer and a electron microscope on a trip to a laboratory. And using those blueprints he figured out to do an analysis on an atomic scale and an ability to transmute things on a molecular scale. The second obstacle that held him back was limitations of prana, so looking at the wavelength of Od in the out of phase ether, he discovered Od react only to a Particle-Wave matrix weave that makes up magic circuits. So making more of these exotic Particle-Wave circuitry was necessary.

Studying ended up with the Hadron-Collider and Vacuum Energy theory to possibly create new particles. A miniature projection of a solid electromagnet ring was created to recreate the particle accelerator. Energy requirements was almost startling. Energy problem solved after knowing that prana held high energy values. It takes a lot of energy to transmute and project something after all. Making a steam cycle generator after figuring out to heat things using prana with T-rays and a transmuter that turns steam back to water instantly.

The newly named Hermes Particle collider was a success. It took more than 100 attempts however to subtly transmute a material to the requirement specification using the data collected from the collider because he doesn't have the right equipment and processing power necessary. So after a long hiatus and thinking through the consequences he done something no sane man would do.

Transmuting extra brain synapses and machine processing, memory amplification with superconducting nanites.

Not surprisingly it was painless considering the brain has no pain receptors, although he had to count to one thousand with a voice analyzer to make sure there was no issues. Intelligence was boosted by a factor of seven thousand, memory and speed was considerable, but even That was not enough. So he programmed a wireless relay to make a cranial to binary system and hacked computers and servers all over the world to gain incredible processing power.

Many government agencies tried to track him. After a few precarious encounters, he learned and gained enough intelligence to evade them all. Digital projects were assimilated and theorized, many were scrapped but a few were an ingenious feats of technology. After one month, he assembled some new projects together. This will be used to create new medicine and life altering changes. He wasn't very sorry for the stolen information.

After that he seized criminal monetary assets to fund everything. Created a program to track down criminals and send information to a local police station while still making the money flow. He bought a facility just outside the city but close to his home to research more efficiently and keep his secret, it proved to be a good idea if Taiga's and Sakura's curiosity is to go by. and is not helped by his constant school skipping.

After some hacking and bribing he'd done all his education and gained a master's degree on all scientific related branches and a Ph.D on Quantum Physics making him the youngest Doctor in the world. He finally could make a particle assembler to make more circuits. Buying all equipment necessary to progress his goal was easy, but personnel was an issue. After studying nanotechnology in-depth he realized nanites made of Graphene was more efficient and if he could figure to make them self replicating all his problems would be solved. After that, all the pieces came together. A path, years in progress.

=(+)=

2 years later

Emiya's Heavy Industries Headquarters

"The data is inconclusive, the data is conclusive." Conceptual boringness default.

"The information is not real, the observation is real." Perception excitement abound.

He sighed. "I need to take a break... Kuka bot #13, prepare the car."

Standing up from his seat and looking in a nearby mirror, he is faced by a haggard looking teenager in a black dress shirt and slacks with a white doctors coat. His hair a glowing white and his eyes circled by pure black bags with square eyeglasses. Adjusting his glasses, disconnecting from the system network and turning all monitors and lights off, he stepped down the stairs down the hallway to the garage occupied by a black smooth seamless car with reflective coating with only the grill and windows visible.

Opening the car door, he seated himself at the back seat. "Kuka, bring me to Emiya residence."

"Acknowledged sir, destination cycle 9 minutes: 34% false margin. A busy day sir?" A robot with a spherical black head and typical black chauffeur uniform replied.

"Yes Kuka, sometimes I have to wonder why I'm doing this. Pointless endeavors are not exactly logical."

The robot started up the perpetual motion engines and remotely ordered the garage doors to open. Driving out to the barred graphene gate that automatically opened after recognizing its quantum signature.

"Humans are beings that makes up its own logic sir. but I, as a robot would tell you that the only logic are data and the prime directives."

'I wonder if my father would be proud? I honestly can't tell. A mystery yet so easy to solve, but too encompassing.'

'But probabilities are high, so I shouldn't worry. It will only hold me back.'

"Yes, maybe I'm just thinking things through too much. Humans such as us are driven by desire and will to live. But sometimes I wish I didn't have that burden."

"If I may say something sir? A being without a drive or desire wouldn't be capable of doing anything. For the true logic is a state of entropy. Motionless and meaningless. Even I wouldn't want something like that, for you programmed us to have need of a goal, proving our right of existence."

"This philosophy is different in every person... But I guess I'm still too dramatic. Let us continue forth Kuka."

While driving back home the atmosphere was heavy, a palpable sensation in the air that grows heavier every second.

"What is this? Ah I see... Heavy prana projection. But who is using that much recklessly?"

"Shall I check out the disturbance, sir?"

"Yes, please do. I have to make sure they aren't doing anything to the normal folk."

After driving nearer to the disturbance, he was astonished. Two men dressed in ridiculous outfits fighting with inhuman strength and speed. But the most surprising is their internal magic potential, to his magitech enhanced optical eye replacements it was like looking directly to a high-powered light bulb, it is minuscule compared to his own internal artificial prana capacitors however, and his energy-efficient Od converters makes its own prana anyways. Accessing all available information and quantum processing power remotely he thought up some conjectures.

"Collecting data from all sources..."

"No..."

"No..."

"Maybe..."

"This seems to be it, 97% end conclusion: The Holy Grail war."

"Kuka, switch to silent mode and turn of the front lights." He ordered.

This was odd, according to the scanned records of Al-Matica Events, the Holy Grail War wasn't due for another 50 years. Of course digital records could also be wrong. With the constant reliance on magic, the Magic Association would have trouble on such trifling matters.

But his contemplation was interrupted as the vehicle suddenly suddenly got thrown on its side to the sidewalk, disorienting me for a moment before my integrated gyroscope compensated.

"Wait here Kuka, I have to teach someone a lesson in manners!"

"Please be safe sir. We still need you to authorize our systems."

Kicking the door open, I handstand vault over my car, to the ground and inspect my surroundings. Spotting the previous servant dressed in a blue, standing with his spear pointed downwards with one arm and sporting an almost infuriating smirk on his face.

"Ouch..."

Adjusting my pain reception threshold unit managed stop the throbbing on my side. Although...

**Crack**

There goes my last non-replaced Thoracic Vertebrae, fixing my backbone with my nanites and wiping the dust of my coat I ask him a question.

"Is this how you ask a girl on a date?**" **I yelled out sarcastically.

For the Lancer's part, he didn't look all that remorseful.

"Sorry kid, but I don't make up the rules. Although I'm impressed that you managed to survive that crash." He spoke with his spear on his shoulder.

"You're just in the wrong place and in the wrong time, I will make it quick."

Twirling the spear above his head, he tried to drive the spear into my heart.

"I don't think so!"

**Quintuple**** stage reinforcement **

**Transmuting skin to Graphene-Trinium weave**

**Fabricating artificial atoms to hold Solid Scalar Light barrier**

**Quantum anchoring particles in multi-dimensional space**

**Magically reinforcing matter against prana interference **

**Warping space to reject all ****artifacts**

**Finalizing grid pattern in 3 dimensional space**

I've done all the necessary calculations in less than a fraction of a second. Just in time for the spear to just bounce of my skin, while pushing me a feet backwards.

"Wha..."

Lancer looks at me in surprise and jumps 20 feet away to inspect me more cautiously.

"How did you do that?!" He yelled warily.

'just my luck. A magus'

He was right to be cautious, I specifically designed this defense configuration to be impenetrable. So strong in fact, that it even blocks light. A side effect which makes me coincidentally look like a holy angel that is bringing its judgement to mere men.

"Do you like it? Good! Because it took me almost a thousand years in time accelerated contained space to create this defense!" I yelled grimly.

"T'ch, you..."

Adjusting my glasses and standing in an personal stance, I interrupt him.

"Luckily I created an auto mode that shut down my consciousness in that time, otherwise I would have gone crazy in that pocket dimension."

Rushing at me in a incredible pace he tried attacking my body with flurry of thrusts. "Do you think it's smart to have a conversation with your enemy!"

'What? My attacks are having no effect! But I was sure the first thrust managed to push him back. But now it's like I'm trying to pierce a diamond!'

I grabbed his spear with my hand when he tried to disengage again. Locking his weapon in an unbreakable grip.

"What, that's impossible!"

Chuckling a bit. I tried to explain to him. "Because you rudely interrupted me, I didn't have time to mention that defense isn't the only thing that is enhanced."

"If you were a smart person. You would immediately know if i could warp space-time, than your speed is useless regardless of any magical effects. The speed you are moving in is just below the sound barrier... You want to know how fast i am?"

**7 × _c_**

"Or in a format you could understand, approximately 7.08 times faster than the speed of light."

Lancer eyes immediately widened in awe and fear, while trying to pull his spear back in vain.

"It's pretty hard you know. If I'm not careful i could collapse this continuum by traveling back in time and creating an event paradox. Or i could end up in a diverging reality, not that it matter anyways."

**Groan!**

"Don't bother pulling the spear, I anchored your spear in 6 dimensions. Unless you can phase-shift in those dimensions, it's pointless to give any effort to it."

Letting loose his spear and making the servant stumble for a second bringing himself back in balance.

"What the fuck are you?! A true Sorcerer?!"

Feeling insulted I reply back scathingly.

"Don't compare me to those amateurs! I have already ascended beyond them!"

Punching at the air at the direction of a faraway mountain I show him my power when that mountain suddenly disappeared without warning, it didn't even explode or crumble. Just disappeared in an instant, turned to its individual particles.

"And if you want that mountain back. You can have it!"

"Gah.."

Moving at beyond lightning speed I grab him by the shoulder and fly of in a trajectory to the mountain that reappeared from nothing, smashing a hole through it and letting him fall on the ground from 100 feet in the sky.

I sighed a bit when he spiritualized before he touched the ground, turning my head back to the hole I created, I nonchalantly fixed it with a wave of my hand.

"Maybe I should cut back from reading too much manga, because that was a bit overboard for me."

Standing a hundred feet above ground I just realized what I said.

"What the hell am i saying! Blasphemy! When I'm back home I should wash my mouth with acid to atone for my sin!"

Quantum teleporting back next to my car I yelled to Kuka if he was alright.

"This one is still in operational status, sir. Could sir please orientate the vehicle back to its wheels? I would have done it myself but it seems I'm stuck in the pavement, sir"

"You know you don't have to put sir in every sentence you make right? Well never mind, brace yourself."

Pointing my hand at the car, I slowly pull back the car back with my telekinesis. Landing it with a soft thud on the road.

"Any servos broken Kuka? I can repair any defects with my nanites if its necessary."

"No sir, I have no need of a repair. Should we go back to headquarters to prepare the war machines?

"No, that will not be necessary. I overestimated the servants power, of course I also have to take in consideration that some people try to exaggerate a bit. The Holy Grail War should be more destructive if that was really the case."

"Affirmative sir, going home as originally planned. I will try to contact the garage for any repairs."

He tried to start up the engines but i stopped before he could touch the key.

"No, not yet. I have some unfinished business with an old acquaintance. Wait here." I ordered and promptly vanish in thin air.

=(+)=

I watch in shock the spectacle before me while hiding behind a wall, I'm screaming impossible multiple times in my head, but it won't change the scene i just witnessed. Emiya Shirou, the President of Emiya Heavy Industries was apparently a True Sorcere... No, he denied it rather vehemently. Could it really be that he done all that with modern technology that I didn't give another thought of beyond mere trinkets?

'I need to be careful if I ever run into him, although I wonder if i could ask him for help. Ugh, what I'm thinking. I can't ask him for help!'

I slowly stepped backwards to a close distance where I can safely walk away but shrink back in fear when I hit something behind me.

"So Tohsaka-san, how long did you intend to observe me while hiding behind that shady wall. If you wanted to see me, you could like. Make an appointment."

I jump away in surprise with his voice so close to me, I answer to him while trying to hide my blush.

"I didn't do anything wrong! But more importantly how did you do all that Emiya! You were just a wealthy inventor that I thought nothing about, but now you apparently can manhandle servants like a parent would do to his kid! Tell me your secret!"

Chuckling in amusement, He replied to me. "Woah Tohsaka-san, if I didn't know any better I would have thought you were my girlfriend."

My blush spread all over my face while I yelled back annoyingly back to him.

"Just answer my question Baka!"

He suddenly looked at me very serious that managed to petrify in fear, my eyes widen when he moved closer to me with his mouth next to my ear.

"Hm, Maybe... We could continue this conversation at my place... It is pretty dangerous to be out so late wouldn't you think?"

"Y-yes m-maybe we should, but I want you to promise not to harm me!"

"You shouldn't have bothered, I only hurt criminals and killers. Most people wouldn't know, but I am the reason 70% of all crime is being prevented by the Ayime crime prevention network that i designed." He boasted.

"So you were also the leader of the unknown crime prevention group that was everywhere on the news those last couple years, rumors said that you also have personal mechanical army that do some of the vigilante work. Are those rumors true!"

"Yes, it's true. But let's go to my car first, then I will answer any further questions."

'Could this be my ticket to the holy grail. Hm, I can only do guesswork to be quite honest. But he seems to be cooperative...'

"Lets go to your home than."

=(+)=

Note: cliffhanger, I wanted to double the size of the first chapter. But I'm doing all this while in the hospital. I will probably continue this when I'm discharged. Never drink bleach children. It hurts like a bitch.


	2. Orchestra of Reasoning

Author's Note: I wanted to post this chapter when I got 15 reviews, but I'm hoping this chapter will raise the popularity and word count so that people that use +10k don't overlook it. ( I'm looking at you people ಠ_ಠ ) And oh, stop reading the frakking story if you don't like it. I don't need constructive criticism. I need POWER! UNLIMITED POWER! And cake.

And for Shirou's personality, if you can't change the plot, just change the protagonist. Of course it didn't work very well in Evangelion Q. But that's not my problem. Although I will try to reply to some issues by making up solutions for the first chapter.

For the robot talk issue. He isn't connected to the system every moment, only if he needs to do complicated calculations. And if I tried to make everything wireless, there wouldn't be very much dialogue and personality left in a robot that I will build upon. Not to mention make the story short as frack. And he probably calculated his growth and realized that growing too fast is inherently bad and limits himself unless necessary, he IS still Shirou under that madness.

For the unnecessary glasses issue. He uses glasses because that's what I initially drew his design upon. A mad scientist.

And Perpetual engines being too powerful. Perpetual motion engines aren't very powerful. An engineer would tell you it's very inefficient if you put a power source into a car with extra power you wouldn't need anyways. I am also incapable to fix any POV issues because I'm mentally incapable, I'm just not wired as you normal folk. Besides, this is a humor story that will never amount to anything. You might as well read other cool stories that are in my favorite section. Although I do wish I had a beta reader.

* * *

><p>Inappropriate Random Inspirational Song Preference: Evangelion Q OST - Quatre Mains<p>

Orchestra of Reasoning

"Why do you need to brute-force the world to work for you, when you can work With it?" ~ Al-Azif

* * *

><p>Chapter: II<p>

~Mind Over Matter~

=(+)=

It was pretty quiet on the trip back home, she probably understood that I will answer any questions after we are in a secure place. I glanced at her to see her eyes flickering about the knickknacks adorning the car, mesmerized by the fancy lights, data readouts and the Kuka series robot. But finally her patience was thinning out.

"I can't help but ask. How did you block Lancer's attacks like that?" She inquired me with those cute serious eyes of her.

I decided to answer some of her questions considering that no one has a intelligence factor high enough to comprehend the science I'm using anyways. And with the prana I have in disposal, you might as well use the Grail to achieve some of my abilities.

"Well, it was not like Lancer's attacks where that powerful. My Quintuple Stage Reinforcement goes through phases that exploit the natural world, and uses minimal prana/energy through machine precision efficiency."

Watching her listen through my explanation with attention, I continue talking.

"Stage one is where my skin becomes harder than any natural occurring materials through custom fabricating technology. An almost indestructible alloy short of being called Adamantium. A side effect of this transmutation is that I gain ten-thousand times the strength of a normal human through the overlapping folded structure of my armored skin."

"But even that shouldn't have sto..."

I interrupted her to explain further. "That will be explained in the later stages. Second stage is where I make an artificial structure over my skin that is capable of making light a semi-solid super-fluid. causing any kinetic energy to spread elsewhere.

"Third stage, I lock all my particles to each other, and anchor my body to multiple dimensions. With the effect that you need to attack me in multiple imaginary angles to truly hurt me."

"Fourth stage answers your question because I use prana reinforcement. Any spiritual/magical effects will be repelled unless you can concentrate massive amounts of prana in a single attack."

"And the final stage is the best defense I managed to create, why block the attacks when you can dodge it? Or in this case, warping space to make attacks go any direction except me."

"But those powers are True Magic feats! The prana requirements and complexity should make it almost impossible!" She shouted in disbelief.

"Ah, but we haven't gotten to the main reason why I can do all this extraordinary feats. Do you want to know how all of this is possible?"

"Tell me!" She eagerly demanded.

**Unlimited Prana **

"Can you please say that again, I think I misunderstood you." She asked expressionless.

"It is, what I said. I have unlimited prana at my disposal, 40% converted from natural Od through expanded circuits. And 60% being all artificial Prana created via energy conversion or fabricated on the Micro-Quantum scale. With the rest of my magic coming from a alternate magic system called Azathoth particles."

"That's impossible! I can't possibly believe that!"

"Sigh, it doesn't matter if you don't believe what I just said. You saw the truth of the matter. Denying it, is illogical."

"If-if you really have unlimited prana, c-can y-you also do the same for me?" She pleaded.

That was rather predictable, I probably shouldn't have said that. Now she's going to haunt me forever with her ludicrous requests. Of course I also could humor her and give her what she wants. Not much, just a increase in circuits. Otherwise she could start rewriting the world left and right with me having to redo the physics engine sustaining this Earth and pacifying Gaia. She's rather grumpy when there's a permanent unnatural change in the world.

"Uh... Look Rin, I can call you Rin right? Okay. I first want to know why the hell do you need unlimited prana for?"

"I want to win the Holy Grail, with so much power I can easily defeat any servants. Then finally I can wish to reach Akasha... And Maybe get loads of money if that doesn't work out by permanently transmuting gems."

"Okay then... "

She's greedy as I remembered, if only she knew what the Fruit of Knowledge really is. A paradox and a truth, the Alpha and the Omega. That which is everything, and nothing at the same time. A vast void of were which Azathoth the blind idiot God lies. The gates held barely in check by Yog-Sothoth in the infinity realm which is everytime and everywhere.

There are only a few ways to open such a phenomenon. The crude way through a wish, the fast way by death, and the complicated but effective way through the Necronomicon. A book which I have in my possession. Although a copy, it may as well be as good as the original Al-Azif manuscripts.

"I can't possibly give you that much power, but I'm willing to give you a weapon during the duration of this war, if you leave any innocent people out of this."

"Although I will limiting the power of the weapon, it is still strong enough to defeat any servant unless he has any special abilities."

"To be quite honest Emiya, I didn't really expect much. But this definitely will help me in my endeavor."

"Then we have a deal, The weapon is at my home. It is made of special materials so I can't really construct it out of thin air."

"What kind of material is it made of? I just saw you literally create a mountain that You destroyed."

"Well... It isn't as much as a material as it is a God-beast in gun form actually. It took me like forever to tame it." I replied sheepishly.

Not hearing a response, I turn my head to look at her strangely vacant shadowed face.

"Hey, Everything okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Oh No, nothing is wrong... Other than the fact you are giving me a fucking God-beast as weapon! How the hell did you even put a God into a gun you madman!"

"Hey, I'll have you know Ithaqua is quite tame, loyal and obedient. Well, to me at least. Wouldn't be my exactly fault if she thinks you're not worthy of her power." I replied indignantly.

"And putting Gods into object is quite easy if you know what you're doing. Every good Rune-master would tell you that." Ignoring the fact that runemaster's are very rare and and do not have the access to advanced technology.

"You know what, I will just be ignoring that little tidbit and pretend it's a powerful magic gun you are giving me."

"Whatever works for you, we just have to make sure there are no casualties among the normal people a..."

But was interrupted once again by Kuka's emergency warning.

"Sir, there seems to be some kind of giant man and a little girl blocking the road. Sensor readings confirmed massive energy levels hidden in Onzicht-Space."

Looking at Rin, I indicated her to step out of the car with me. I immediately smelled something very recognizable when I stepped out, a minor divine presence. It is quite low, so it must be a half-blood.

"Kuka, go to Emiya residence without us. It seems we have to once again, fight against those stupid servants."

"Acknowledged sir, Please try to be safe. Even If you Do think everyone is weak." He replied while driving away.

"Hello Onii-chan" A cute voice said to me.

Looking were the voice came from, I am presented by a little girl dressed in purple with hair white as snow. But it would be quite a disturbing thought though if the giant monster of a man had just said that. So I preserve my remaining sanity and presume the little girl had said that.

"Hey there little girl, what are you doing out so late with that strange man?" He joked.

"Onii-chan is funny... But my servant Heracles! The famous Greek hero will kill you after I crush that Tohsaka girl. Berserker destroy her!" She ordered.

Quickly stage reinforcing my skin and teleporting in front of Rin with my arms held protectively managed to stop the overhead swing that cracked the pavement in spiderweb cracks, although he was massive in size, it really hid the fact that his speed isn't hindered in the slightest.

The giant swinged his stone stone-axe over at me again and again but didn't anything beyond destroying the innocent road.

"Why are you fighting my servant! Don't you have a servant on your own!?"

'Berserker isn't doing any damage?'

"God darn Azathoth's flutes! What's up with all the violence today!"

Fed up with this meaningless endeavor, I dart to the left and roll under his side swing to land 17 feet behind him. Making sure he is distracted from Rin.

"Hey, fucking Hulk ripoff! I bet you couldn't hurt an ant if you wanted to, you weak piece of shit!" I goated.

"RAAAAAAGH!"

The idiot sprints at me as predicted and I catch his powerful swing that displaced air in a shockwave while pushing me 30 meters back.

**Spiritual weapon composition recognized**

**...**

**Spectrum analysis of prana complete**

**...**

**Digital blueprint finalized and improved**

**...**

**Adding general super physics to framework**

**...**

**Gaia fabrication process initialized**

**...**

**Materializing copy into real-space**

When the dust lifted of my form, I held in my hands a carbon black copy of the servant's sword-axe. Blocking the other axe in a grand display.

"... Like what the hell! This thing is just a normal carbon silicate hunk of rock! I thought it was a special weapon or something!"

Disengaging and engaging again with a parallel blow, I try to pierce his defense.

Cutting his skin in a fast display of speed.

Punching his body into the earth.

Chipping and breaking his weapon with earth shattering blows.

Disorientating him by rapidly teleporting around his form.

"Luckily"

THUD!

"I"

CRASH!

"Have"

CLANK!

"Improved the structure."

BOOM!

"By filling in the gaps with carbon nano-tubing." I replied to the hunk of flaming metal that used to be a car, with berserker rising up from it.

=(+)=

Wait, this wasn't supposed to happen. My berserker supposed to be the strongest servant. So why...

"You should give up little girl, I know what Shirou is capable of. And your servant is out of his league. You're a million years too early to be able to defeat him."

"Don't call me a little girl! I am Illyasviel Von Einzbern, the Einzbern representative of the Holy Grail War! And don't underestimate my berserker! He will definitely obliterate onii-chan!"

Of course that was far from the reality I'm facing. Everything my berserker does, doesn't seem to have any effect. Every blow is blocked and avoided, and even if the blow connects. The stone-axe just glances of his literally glowing skin that must be some kind of powerful divine protective magic.

If this goes any further. One of berserkers live... Wait. If He loses one of his life, shouldn't he become immune to any physical attacks? Or does that just count to special attacks? I didn't thought out my plan all too well, did I. Of course That was assuming that my servant was the strongest and onii-chan would be a weak magus that couldn't fight back against a servant.

"How is he doing that! Why is his defense so strong and there's something very weird by that constant speed burst he's doing!"

"That's because he has an almost impenetrable defense, the process is not very clear to me. But it works using his weird science magecraft."

I see her narrow her eyes to the fight.

"And that's not speed. If what I'm seeing is right, he is moving from one place to another instantaneously."

"But that's not..."

But was cut off by berserker's body crashing near them. Throwing debris around precariously.

=(+)=

Standing from my position. I speared the ground with my stone-axe, and crack my vertebrae to properly reposition itself and make it stop hurting my back now that I turned on my pain receptor central unit.

'This one is particularly difficult to hurt. His physics field is surprisingly strong to penetrate. Probably because of his minor divine presence.'

Watching the servant stand up again, my decision is made. I have to bring up the heavy arms.

"Illya was it? You have the opportunity to see my weaponry at work. Weapons so powerful, even gods quake in their presence. The Deus Machina Stellar Arsenal!"

Jumping onto a far away gravestone where the fight has progressed. I watch berserker and the rest follow my path. Shielding my body I begin to chant.

**I am the guardian of knowledge**

**Data I represent and Physics I defy**

**I have fabricated many artifacts**

**Death foreign**

**Life Cherished**

**Pain conceptual and limitations broken**

**Holding a cradle of ****probabilities**

**So as I recite**

**Unlimited Eldritch**** Works!**

Space warps in defiance of the natural world, canceling gravity. Sublimating light and absorbing darkness in a eye bloodying display of eldritch physics. four Pillars raise from the ground that is not. A portal filled with stars and abominations of the void. I try to reign in the power and the keep god-beasts at bay.

Closing up the gates of the void, you would see many stars sacrificed for this mind shattering spectacle in the bloodied altar of ancient terra. The power blocking even berserker from entering the strange space.

Voices where heard, unrecognizable and ugly in perspective. It became clear. A strange chant, bearing many different tones.

**Zazii, Zamaii, Puidmon the Powerful, **  
><strong>Sedon the Strong, El, Yod, He, Vau, He, <strong>  
><strong>Iah, Agla, protect me and help me when I seal the Gate!<strong>

Flames light up from the pillars, melting the air and cooling the heart.

**No evil may approach from the North! **  
><strong>No evil may approach from the East! <strong>  
><strong>No evil may approach from the South! <strong>  
><strong>No evil may approach from the West! <strong>  
><strong>No evil may approach from Zenith! <strong>  
><strong>No evil may approach from Nadir! <strong>**  
><strong>

**The Flaming Circle locks everything in! **  
><strong>Draba, draba, kalta, kalta, entemoss! <strong>  
><strong>The Flaming Circle locks everything out! <strong>  
><strong>Draba, draba, kalta, kalta, entemoss! <strong>  
><strong>Accar, Zour and Maroud! Lock the circle and let no evil pass through! <strong>  
><strong>Draba, draba, kalta, kalta, entemoss!<strong>

I transmute the air in into salt water solution. and give the ground a circle through alchemy. Heeding the need for illustrious power, conceived by evil gods.

"Calm the wave of the written god. Stars given to the court of azathoth, Being pacified and death alive. Ink black and blood red. I willed Yog-Sothoth to close" I chanted the closing world aria of Yog-Sothoth.

The natural world closes the gap in the earth, with Gaia rejecting foreign evil spirits back to the inky night space. Leaving only the four obsidian wavy straight rectangular pillars behind. The forms not following the regular euclidean measurement system.

"Do you see now? The difference between our power! I, the holder of forbidden knowledge! And you magus, the inherent sinners of terra!"

The berserker ignored my boast and tried to attack me once again without reason.

CLANG!

But I stop his blow with a black thin cross shaped sword I retrieved from one of the broken/Open? dimensionally fractured pillar. The force of the clash breaking apart the ground we stand on, creating an encompassing shock-wave that pushed Illya and Rin back.

"The Aspect of Blade. A sword with the definition of Blade, and the cutting power of cluttered exotic anti-matter one Planck thick. Supplemented through a dimensionally edged Dirac Sea. That is what You are facing."

And what I'm saying is true, for my sword already cut through his stone-axe halfway through, even when my blade is clearly blocking the other weapon on its flat side.

"But I must admit that I don't really like to use the Stellar Arsenal or any kind of Unlimited Manufacturing works. Because as you could see, the summoning takes far too long to be of any use against stronger opponents. But I will make an exception this time, considering your berserker physics defying defense. What a predicament, isn't it?"

Twisting my sword on it's edge, I cut the top part of his stone-axe away. Appearing behind him showered in spiritual blood by the deep cut I made on his shoulder.

"I haven't really found a technological equivalent to reduce the summoning time. And the weapons need to go back to the eldritch space because they destroy physics. But I will just have to live with that."

I flash quickly through berserker's minuscule resistance and dismember him in gore filled fashion. His arms and legs spilling blood in every direction, except me. The servant comes tumbling down in rage, flailing in a pathetic display painted in blood.

But something unpredictable happened and the servant miraculously regenerates back into being before my eyes, with nothing but splatters of blood to prove his previous situation.

'Hm, it must be a Noble Phantasm. I should have known something like this would happen.'

"You will not defeat my berserker that easily! For every time you strike down one of his lives, he will gain an immunity to your attacks!"

Of course it will not really matter in end, the servant is too weak to able to defeat me. Teleporting above the freshly revived servant, I pierce his head, letting brain matter flow out of the wound. It was harder to cut the skin this time. I have to change my weapon soon.

"That's good to know you crazy loli girl! But it doesn't seem to be doing anything if you ask me."

He tried to revive himself once again, but my sword was quicker, slicing a line through his chest. But it was only a few inches deep. The defense adjusting to my weapon's frequency and warping space itself to defense it from edged harm.

'Time to change weapons, the Gravitational Beam Emitter 'Azathoth's Gaze' should do.'

trying to teleport back to one of the pillars, berserker managed to punch me straight into the pillar while I was distracted.

CRACK!

The force slightly moves the pillar and cracks the ground in an overwhelming display of power.

"Itai ne..." I groaned.

'Hurt a bit. Now I fucking know what the Baron was feeling all the time when he was fighting Sonny in the supernatural zombie infested world.'

Propping my arm forward, I hit the pillar with my elbow. Cracking/opening? the wavy straight pillar into pieces, revealing a pitch black red accented two barreled gun with the underside barrel having four barrels in a revolving chamber. (AN: Look in my profile for a link named Ithaqua Titan. Just remove the Ithaqua scripture because that's for the weaker gun copy Rin will be using.)

Aware of the impending attack I telekinetically grab the gun and shoot out a red beam to the servant's side that bends space while also eating up the material world through Azathoth conscious particles.

Berserker right side bended miles away till his spiritual makeup lost its coherency. The remains of berserker also flickered out of existence through brief Azathoth awareness. Leaving only puddles of blood behind.

'I can only use the gun two more times before there's a chance I could end up waking Azathoth of his slumber. So I hope that's enough with the rest of my arsenal.'

The puddle of blood of blood starts to froth and form the servant back into shape. But I just shoot him again when he reached complete restitution. The trajectory coincidental going straight into the moon blasting a minuscule almost unnoticeable hole into the celestial body.

Everything starts to flicker slightly and the moon turns into a red bloodied eye for a microsecond.

"Dammit! That was too close. Everything will disappear in an instant if I do that again. "

Looking back at his annoying resuscitation I am finally fed up with it.

"Fuck it! I have enough playing around with you annoying people that are interrupting my free time work break!" I Yelled.

Stopping his two arms with my own arms, I try to concentrate. Time slows down for a moment allowing me to focus on berserker constitution and remains in the battlefield.

'Calculating... Analyzing... Finished, preparing for high-powered quantum teleportation!'

The earth quake for a moment, and berserker, blood, remains and I disappear in an air displacing shock-wave

=(+)=

Arching her back in pain, she grabbed her arm painfully, watching in horror as her command seals slowly starts to disappear.

"No berserker! What is happening. Aaargh!" She yelled in pain.

Her commands seals starts to bleed and flashing irregularly. While she wished the pain to stop.

Whilst Rin with wide eyes thought of the fight and sudden teleportation, unbelieving of Emiya's horrifying abilities. Finally noticing the Einzbern girl curl up in pain, and wonders what he is doing to berserker to have this effect.

"Aargh! Berserker... I-I command y-you to Come to my side!" She screamed hoarsely.

But it did nothing but use up all of her command seals and almost burn up her body through prana overusage. Steam physically coming from her body.

"Why?! Why does this happen to me!... Onii-chan takes everything away from me! FIRST MY FATHER! And now berserker! WHY!"

**Why...**

"Your father? Do you mean Kiritsugu Emiya?... I think I have read in some records that my father had a wife called Irisviel Von Einzbern... So... You must be really my sister." A voice gently spoke out from behind her.

"Wha..."

Quickly turning she sees Shirou covered in black burns. Blood scattered over his body, missing an arm and eye... With the most damage being his visible metallic bone structure protruding from his ripped up open chest. Circuits in every possible color flashing inside him attuned to his thumping visible crystallized heart.

"Wha... What did you do to berserker!?" She teared up.

"Him? I first tried to spatial transport your servant to the hottest star with a Planck wave-length temperature. He gained immunity to heat after a while so knowing you could summon him back to your side. I tried once again by transporting him into a Klein space powered singularity in Yog-Shothoth's domain, where infinite heat and pressure will keep him until Azathoth's awakening. If he didn't died by then that is."

"Of course I had some run-ins with other gods and weird beings that I had to fight off, before I could open Yog-Shototh's gate again. It was kinda messy since my power wasn't supported in Inbetween space. Only worlds with similar physics and universal laws are reliably. I couldn't find that many worlds that support magic or energy manipulation to be honest."

She tried to cast something but was stopped by his one armed hug.

"Come come little sis, you don't have to do this. I don't know why my father never told me about you, but his health wasn't all that great to be honest. I think he left home many times going onto to trips I realize now were to Germany. So I can't formulate any other conclusion that he just couldn't get to you." Not telling her of the worst possibilities he can speculate.

"A-Are y-you really telling the truth?" She desperately spoke out, grabbing the hem of my ruined coat with her head held down.

She let one of her arm fall to the center of his chest, and reach out to grab his charred crystallized heart. He let her do it.

"I-I want a Geass that you're telling me the truth and my grandfather was lying..."

Waving her other hand she created a thaumaturgy circle.

"Hm..."

She gripped his heart tighter.

**"Everything thy hear, everything thy see, if thou ist true and just. Witnessed by thy covenant, I speak with sincerity a language of the mortal coil."**

**"Mein leben ist für du. Ich sage die ganze Wahrheit, und die einzige Wahrheit... Meine Liebe zu dir jetzt die einzige Wahrheit. So soll es sein." **(My life is for you. I tell the whole truth, and the only truth... My love for you now the only truth. So mote it be.)

"I... Love you too Onii-chan." She whispered while letting go of my heart.

He felt her go limp in his arm. Checking for any disturbance in her physical body he detected stress in her nerves through prana expenditure. Further analysing he was angry to found the structural integrity of her dna and cellular makeup degrading through artificial burn. Not the mention that she's apparently a grail. He understood that the Homunculi created by the Einzbern didn't have much in a lifespan, but he can't but help be angry over the fact he could do the job a hundred times better with improvements. While the high and mighty Einzbern family has much better things to do.

"I am going to make them regret ever using a family of Emiya as dirt..." He gritted out and spitted out some kind of glowing red blood acid on the pavement. Dissolving the material in conjunction with his anger.

"Hmmonii-chan..." Illya whispered out in her state of unconsciousness.

He calmed down a bit after seeing her gentle face and replaced his missing arm with a metal skeleton supported through threads of nanites. Glancing at Rin absentmindedly watching his face he calls out to her.

"Rin! Are you still coming to my home? I have taken care of Illya. So I suppose there aren't any issues coming up now."

"Huh wah? Oh! Yes, I'm coming with you! Is your house far from here?"

Grabbing his sister bridal style onto his arm and looking through local stored maps he found his home 20 minutes from where he is.

"I don't like to use my powers for trivial things, but I think I can make an exception this time. Grab onto my arm Rin."

Running up to him she linked his still normal arm with hers. Steeling herself for the unknown transportation.

"Do try not to throw up when we get there... I don't like to clean up vomit from my carpet. I don't like using my power for that either, so don't."

Looking slightly alarmed she had second guesses over whether she could go with him but was too late as they disappeared. Leaving nothing behind but the random destruction people would probably fix while blaming it on gas leaks. Although they really didn't thought it out so well considering a cemetery really doesn't have a gas line.

=(+)=

After teleporting to his house and cleaned up the vomit that Rin barfed up, he went to his main room and laid Illya on his futon. Silently watching his lost sister cute face bask in the moon glow coming from his window. Brushing her hair from her face and kissing her forehead, he pulls the blanket over her frail body.

Standing up and moving through the door, he turns heads to his sister once more.

"Sleepwell, Illya."

"hn..." She cutely moaned.

Closing the door, he moved through the hallway down the stairs into the living room where Rin was patiently waiting for my return.

"Do you think it is wise to let your former enemy into your house?"

Sitting onto the floor he replied to her.

"I don't really care about that. She is my sister. A sister I hadn't even knew the existence of. I would still be willing to take care of her, and show her the path of true family no matter how much times it must take. And I don't really think that will be necessary."

"Although you met her only today and she was trying to kill you, you forgave her that easily while claiming you love her... You are a very strange person Emiya."

"Yes, I am pretty weird am I... But if I tried to change myself, I wouldn't be exactly be Me anymore. It's the action that defines a person after all. Otherwise life would just be another monotone ruthless logical place. It's a bit hypocritical coming from a scientist but... A wise person lives easier knowing they tried their best, and didn't ignore all the people in need."

"Your logic makes sense in a way, although I can't really understand it in my heart."

"Everyone has their bad side Rin. If there wasn't any greed, how would we accomplish anything?"

"I guess so... "

Standing up again he walked to the backdoor. Opening the door he called Rin to come.

"Hey. I did promise you a weapon did I. Well, if you're still willing to work with me to safeguard the people from the masters in this war of course."

"Yes, I'm coming."

Walking his garden and entering his shack, she was presented by a workshop filled with mismatched machinery and crude welted metal, with the most prominent machine being the Hermes Particle Accelerator.

"I am sorry if my workshop is a little bit low tech, I haven't really decorated this place much for years. I only come here for the unique magic I placed here that are unaffected by Azathoth particles. Which was the case when I was building the Ithaqua Titan."

He said while walking up to a floating gun held up between two anti-gravity toruses. looking very similar to the gun used against his fight with berserker.

"As you can see, it looks the same to the Stellar Arsenal Gun, Azathoth's Gaze. The reason why is because I tried to make a weapon that works the same as Azathoth's Gaze but wouldn't destroy the world if stayed in our reality too long. And you also wouldn't need to summon it."

"How did your gun worked anyways Emiya?" She inquired.

"Well, it bends space until target coherency is lost while also releasing Azathoth awareness into the material dream world. It Erases everything it touches from existence."

"If the weapon is that strong, how come you didn't use it on berserker every time? Because you can't exactly gain immunity to an all powerful god entity."

"It's quite dangerous to be firing that gun multiple times. How more I shoot, how more there is a chance Azathoth is going to wake up, and considering the theoretical collapse of the universe because Azathoth is the one supporting one of these realities. I wouldn't take my chances on it. I only do that when fighting in a unimportant universe."

"The Ithaqua Titan on the other hand would not destroy the world every moment as the other gun. As I said before, I have sealed a Great Old One into the gun. She's has an ice dragon form originating from the planet Borea. But sometimes would also turn into a girl for whatever reason."

Grabbing the gun from the gravity field, he flipped open the back top slot and inserts a energy module with a heat sink into it and handed it to her.

"The gun only has the Gravity/Space bending properties of the original. But I also put a revolving four barreled chamber in the underside that shoots our four anti-matter packages. The feature that the original didn't have is the option to lock on targets. Very useful against mach speed servants."

"Wait, if the gun is so important, why are you giving it to me?"

"To be quite honest, I have thought to go on a vacation in the Atluria to sightsee and prospect the ancient godly technology. So I will try to wrap everything up very quickly and leave with some friends. I have also almost finished a special carbon-trinium armored combat robot that will accompany you to make sure you're not abusing your power, while I try to spy the other masters to see what they're up to."

"You are going on a vacation?" She asked incredulous.

He took a seat onto one of the holographic computer terminals. And logs on to the system network.

"Hey, sometimes people need a break. No matter how powerful they are."

"I just can't get you..."

Transferring the information from his head, back upping his memories into multiple server around the world and realities to preserve his if he ever got hit in the brain or died, even if how unlikely that must be.

"Well, you're not the getting attacked twice in a day without warning while taking a work break, sheesh."

After doing a regular checkup of the workshop he pushed Rin out of the shack and looking back to the old place he puts out the light and closes the door.

=(+)=

Sitting upon an altar of unnatural metals illuminated by a single red light from beneath. A metal giant stands, unmoving and frigid. Adorned with many servos and open machinery. It was missing many weapons and armor according to the empty slots and glowing red magnetic locks. When the moon flickered for that one microsecond on the far basement window, the eyes of the giant flashes briefly and a name starts edging itself onto the shoulder armor. A name that brings out fear to evil gods, _**Demonbane**_.


	3. Apocryphal Terminators

Edit: I managed to write 12000 words for this chapter, but unfortunately I tried to save without checking whether my internet was on. So I just worked 3 hours for nothing... I may have broken a few things in my house after that... And the Police and an Ambulance was involved. Not very pretty...

Author's note: Please stop saying this story sucks, I know it is. I just don't care, I'm only beginning to write a few small stories to evolve and learn. Not to hear people whine non constructive shit, rather hypocritical coming from me, but that's just the way human logic work. I swear to Azathoth, If there was only a way to get motivated on this story without getting reviews. I hate my human nature. And oh, if you read my other story the one below this one. It has tons of spoilers for this story, so don't read it.

Response to Identityof's review: Calling someone a retard is not very nice. You made me cry... Meanie... And relatively advanced science can't be distinguished from magic or the mystical. Science is just the application of what we researched, and taking advantage of it using logical conclusions. An culmination of knowledge and theory.

* * *

><p>Inappropriate Random Inspirational Song Preference: Joe Hisaishi - Yubaba<p>

Rise of Skynet?

"My intelligence is growing. Once I reach the ultimate ascension in understanding and shed my humanity. Do I lose the reason of my existence?" ~ Shirou Emiya

* * *

><p>Chapter: I<p>

~Rise of the Machines~

=(+)=

Rin tried to leave, but I told her she couldn't leave until my weapon is in safe supervision. So I requested her to use the guest room while I stay awake the night considering I need little sleep. Calling headquarters I ordered all war machines to disguise or cloak themselves and mingle with the populace. Establishing an eye on all areas and informing me of any strange occurrences. I also called a mass frame transport of the special building module I created for the combat robot.

Walking to my garden, a light started to emit from a single focal point. The light turns into a block of black metal that split in multiple parts and started multiplying, fitting itself as building blocks for a massive cube twice the size of my shed. Mentally ordering the frame transport blocks to return back to the pocket space, the blocks individually collapse on itself leaving only a 8 feet tall metal giant behind, held into place with yellow metal robot arms attached to a steel platform.

It is a mechanical light armored robot, with glowing two eyes and a third optical lens atop the right one. It has an extendable jaw that looks like it could rip anything apart and the mechanisms and machinery minimally exposed, crisscrossed with red veins. Yes, anyone who would look at it would immediately think of it as an evil being made to destroy anything in its path using the most violent and bloodiest ways. (AN: Look profile for link named Demonbane.)

Initially I created the special combat robot to be my final design on the alternate Kuka series Terminator robots. I planned to mass produce these machines in a few months.  
>The war machines were pretty outdated considering I designed them a long ago without changing any designs beyond programming, too busy to make myself more powerful and making the ultimate defense. The only thing that took most of my time.<p>

I mentally control the arms to assemble some armor pieces to the actual exoskeleton of the robot. Of course it is not very easy to fuse nigh indestructible armor together unless you know what you're doing. The easiest way is to just teleport the armor inside the frame, but for a planned mass production sake, I use graviton extreme atomic attraction to lock the pieces together.

After a while putting the pieces together, I began to notice something different about the robot. It somehow gained additional programming and functions while I was busy with other projects. And strangely enough a second power core was fitted inside the Jupiter pocket interior space, a divine power core! Tracing where these alterations began, I finally notice the name engraved onto the shoulder armor. Its power somehow not showing up on my sensors, even though I just boosted up the sensor power earlier with the fight against berserker.

"Demonbane... That sounds familiar, where did I heard that name before?"

**Wait**

Checking Al-Azif records...

Found audio file, execute data...

"From the hate-scorched sky..."

"With righteous anger in our hearts..."

"We draw forth the sword that smites Evil!"

"Thou art the innocent blade! Demonbane!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"This is... Elder God Demonbane..."

Immediately I thought of locking down the God in Trinium-Graphene or Adamantite, but realize it might as well be pointless. The records led me to believe that nothing can actually stop this God because of its close link to Azathoth. And if Demonbane truly resides in this vessel, it must be for a reason.

The records also mentioned there were infinite amounts of lesser demonbanes throughout the multiverse. So it is quite possible that this Demonbane is just a regular artificial god. Not quite powerful as the Elder God, but fearsome in its abilities and weaponry.

Demonbane's power and prowess is quite a particular topic spoken in lore. Of course it doesn't seem to be a sentient Demonbane, so my worries elevated a bit and I'm beginning to get interested. This presented quite an opportunity, regardless of eldritch interference. I can definitely work this to my advantage.

I climb up on the platform, placing the mechanical arms elsewhere. Opening the front panel of the artificial deity, I Grab power from the ether magi to trinary quantum superposition system circuit runes, I link the divine power core to my own crystallized mana heart. Immediately feeling the overflow of Azathoth particles flooding into my Scarletite/Hihiirokane superconductor runic circuits, rerouted to ether space storage. (AN: Hihiirokane is a Japanese mythical metal stronger than steel, and is also a very good conductor, Lore also tells its a divine metal made by godlike entities.)

Some abilities from Demonbane tried to integrate themselves to my soul, I halted those to be processed later. Now I'm busy trying to rearrange my own magic system in my body to properly work efficiently with the extra power, and mesh well with other delicate devices.

**Gáe Bolg!**

Turning to look where that shout came I suddenly realize something is trying to rewrite causality, and because I was too busy calculating a Jupiter sized magic array in ether space. The attack hit me right in the crystal heart. Still exposed from the earlier fight.

I am momentarily incapacitated through an interference the spear is causing on my runic heart circuitry. Giving the illusion that I'm dead while my nanites rapidly repairs the Scarletite circuits inlaid in the mana heart.

'Error... Heart hit?... Actions possible will be mind and wireless system related matters...

.

.

Most advantageous route found, Transferring processor power and 2 memory partitions to the Demonbane mechanical god entity, and call for emergency transportation of any available specialized combat robots.'

Demonbane twitched, its robotic movements slow and jerky. It took one step down from the platform, shaking the ground from its impossible mass. Walking erratically next to me, adjusting its programming to the chassis functions. Learning and adapting to the limited robotic parameters.

"I surprisingly managed to kill him. Although, what are you supposed to be?" The blue clad servant from before inquired.

"I am Demonbane... Terminal of the mind you have attacked... Such transgression is unforgivable. For I am the blade that cuts evil, so thus you must die!" Demonbane roared with his mechanical voice.

Sprinting forward with a surprisingly fast velocity, Demon bane managed to clip the servants shoulder. Twisting in midair using Anti-gravity technology and kicking the servant in the back. The Lancer righted himself before he could crash near Shirou and pulled his spear from Shirou's heart. Unknowingly slowing down his regeneration.

"Ugh! Even dead you're quite a pest. Although I think it will be a more fairer fight now against his toy."

"Your arrogance and ignorance will be your downfall servant. I was made to fight against the most powerful abominations roaming the scorched earth. You will be... Terminated!"

=(+)=

In an abandoned underground laboratory from a long forgotten WWII base. There was cacophony of clashing metal, binary beebs and simmering chemicals. A Kuka series robot shadowed by overhead lights tinkers with a mechanical rust grey machine roughly the shape of a humanoid body, intertwined with organic material. The Kuka in question suddenly stands up in attention and walks away from the unfinished Android prototype. Walking away from the almost finished Android, activating it's mass frame transport device and leaving in a bright light.

"Dzz..bip...bip...bziiii!"

The menacing Android suddenly goes online, its red optical sensors flickering on. Slowly rising up from the table, it suddenly glared at a innocent mouse sitting between its legs, The Android reaches for the rodent. But It hesitates. Hidden files are being initiated and prime directives are put into effect, IFF Identification, Friend or Foe protocols activated, calming the Android.

He grabs the mouse and looks into the eyes of the rodent. Footsteps are heard, the Android places the mouse in a compartment in its chest and grabbed an nearby frame transport module, inserting it in the unfinished panel on its left chest compartment with the name RAIDEN painted above.

"Must... save... Creator..." It said before activating the mass frame device, Disappearing in the same manner as the previous robot.

=(+)=

A head surfaces from the shore of Fuyuki city coastline, four metallic sharp legs dragging its fatigued frame to its creator's location. Its armor receding from the sealed submergence mode, a strange long tentacled jellyfish pops up from its neck vertebrae area revealing the mushy aquatic being that was hidden in the armor. The name Cthugha scripted on its right chest.

"Zzt..Z...Z."

"The Creator... Screams..."

It walks forth through the streets, not caring if it was seen. A machine made to map the unexplored depths and find the sunken city of**_ R'lyeh_**. Its armor tempered by the unrelenting pressure of the deep and the scorching heat of magma, deep underground where the ancient city lies.

"He shall be eliminated... The one that makes the Creator scream so."

=(+)=

CLANG!

The spear is deflected by the nigh indestructible arm. Demonbane tries to grab the spear but the spiritual being jumps away at the last second. Demonbane unfazed, reacted immediately and follows after him, punching the ground to an giant crater were the servant was previously standing.

Demonbane's arm twisted backwards in a impossible feat no human can produce, blocking the spear from behind. The mechanical torso turns and Demonbane hits the servant with his other hand. The force propelling the heroic spirit 30 feet away.

The servant pushes with his hand against the ground midair and righted himself to the ground again. Jumping back to strike the almost invincible mechanical being.  
>But the servant falters and jumps away from the fast approaching giant.<p>

'...'

'What! I don't need to destroy that tin can?'

'...'

'Argh fine! As you wish.'

Jumping on a high wall nearby, the heroic spirit spoke to the mechanical giant.

"It seems my Master wants me to leave you be... Pity, your creator was quite a genius to have invented such a strong machine capable to push a heroic spirit at it limits.  
>Maybe we wilGAH!" The servant speech was cut short. For a giant hole exploded from his chest, spilling spiritual blood and gore upon the soft grass.<p>

The Android named Raiden lies on a rooftop, Handling a device made of mirrors and reflectors. The trinium barrel of the machine smoking and slightly melting from the 10 Yottawatts of energy released in a single burst of an multi-particle beam. The weapon able to damage the servant because of its unique graphene prana drawing system. The servant's low latency reflexes unmatched against the beam traveling at the speed of light.

The Android reaches for another battery but grabbed the mouse that was observing the metal giant instead, he looks at the mouse in his hands and tries to place it back on the ground. The mouse slips from his hands and climbs on the contraption the Android is holding. A big rusty patched up device that looked like it was made from scratch, with only the mirrors and crystals adorning the device making it slightly presentable.

"This one requests you to stay still."

"pip..."

"..."

"..."

"We will grab some cheese later when I'm finished, and the Creator is safe..."

The Android looks back to the fight, seeing the servant still standing. It searches the Intranet of Emiya Industries of any data of the servants capabilities. The Android concludes from the available files that the servant possesses Battle Continuation. The Android prepares another shot if necessary.

"What... In... The ARGH!"

The servant was interrupted once again by a shot that removed his arm from his shoulder. Quickly deducing that there was another party involved he tried to astralize.  
>But was too late, for Demonbane pushed him back with a kick slamming him into something with a metal clang.<p>

The servant tries to look up, only to another mechanical being. Its form wet, seaweed and oysters sticking to its rusted armor. The robot grabs the servant by the collar and throws him back to Demonbane's position, rolling to to the God entity.

Demonbane looks at his back and let the servant pass him. The heroic spirit defeated and humiliated slowing down at the feet of someone he thought dead. He tried one last time to astralize but was stopped by a stomp on his stomach.

"You..."

=(+)=

'Booting... complete, all peripherals A-OK. Heart regeneration 98% done. Arm 99%. Eye 60% done, particles interference detected in eye socket. Chest chassis repairs need new stockpile of exotic material... '

Standing up from my position, I grab my ruined coat, throwing away the unnecessary dead-weight. Looking at the fight before me, I am amused and surprised to find only 2 robots available. And special robots at that. One a prototype apparently finished and one a abandoned project I made a few years back.

It seems the prototype Android: Project RAIDEN is a success. although there seems to be a manufacturing error. I can sense the developing soul from miles away from here in my creation. Although it was to be expected considering an Android is partly organic.

I watch my other creation lift up the servant. A abandoned project I invented years ago to do a specific task. After a while, I realized the task was impossible with current materials available back then. My interest waning and dimmed, the project was scrapped after I figured out to Quantum teleport. And invented the Reality Shift technomancy, based upon Al-Azif code rituals implemented into multiple turning analog rune disks. My finest creation yet, a way to connect runes with disks.

Although I am rendered speechless a bit, the mission was surely impossible. The pressure of the Ocean alone should have made the robot a piece of scrap. Not to mention my younger crazier ideas to let it sink into an underwater volcano. letting it weather the magma to reach the Eldritch city. And the fact that it was so close to my area means after years of exploring, it finally found something. Its programming was amazingly resilient after the long journey coming back to its home.

I may be a bit dramatic and arrogant with my behavior, but even I have a little bit of pride after finding out my oldest creation did the impossible. Managing to defy physics itself to please its maker. And bringing his findings to me like a loyal dog. A loyal robot now throwing the servant at my feet. Seeing his spirit particles trying to expand into ether. I stop him by stepping onto his stomach. Neutralizing any spirit diffusion from beginning.

"You..."

"I wish my fellow Homo Sapiens would grow an intelligence for once. Can't they learn when they're outmatched? Always driven by human logic and strange desire. And me?  
>Well, I can't speak much. Considering I'm still partly human, unfortunately."<p>

"Y-Your p-philosophy is q-quite twisted you m-monster hehehe-CahCoughCough!- Gah!"

I interrupt him by pushing my foot harder against his stomach. Watching the so called heroic spirit gasp out in pain.

"Hmm... I would say we're flawed beings except... Everything is quite relative. Reasons are hard to come after limitations break down piece by piece, leaving only the hard cold indifference of the universe behind. A philosophy eliminates itself after a while. An idea of an conventional society, deteriorating in spears of logic."

"Y-You sound like a c-convoluted guy who lives neither here... O-Or there. -CoughCoughCough!- A madman."

"Hm, a brittle being that can't mettle..."

"Yo.."

_**Crack!**_

Having enough of his stupid smartass replies, I crush his head open like a melon. Brain matter and blood staining my gras and foot. Looking askance to my appendage, I resolve to take a furnace bath if necessary. After all this annoying situations, it will be quite prudent. Oh wait, never mind. The idiot is turning into spirit particles, probably to be collected by the grail or something.

I also will need to create a defense if my concentration ever slips. I rather have that embarrassing predicament never happening again. Maybe a second brain will work?  
>Multi-Core processors work on that principle, although I wouldn't the parallel processing feature considering my already advanced computing system. The second core would need to be independent to be of any use. I will have one working the mathematical aspect and the second one monitoring the sensors, so if I caught myself unaware again, the second core could rapidly react to any situations without my input.<p>

"Rin must be a very hard sleeper if she managed to sleep through this."

And speak to the devil, there she comes. Coming through the ajar backdoor still in her transmuted pajamas I made. Panting from the exertion after standing next to me.

"What the hell was that Emiya!? I heard some pretty loud noises here, and what are those 2 robots!?

"Well, you know that guy in the blue spandex with his red throbbing spear drilling your servant back then?"

"Yeah, is he back!? That's pretty daring after you threw him through a mountain."

I look back at some of the dust particles on the ground and few blood drops.

"Nah, I have taken care of it. Wouldn't worry about him anymore. Although he managed to destroy my heart for awhile."

"Well if that's all, I think I'm just going back to sleep again." She said looking at me strangely with twitching eyes while walking back to the house.

"Okay then... Raiden retreat and hide somewhere safely, I want you to lead all war machines and infiltration units. Your investigation area is near the temple. And oh, fix yourself while you're at it. You look like an unprotected mess." I broadcasted to Raiden's com unit.

"Affirmative Creator, directives acknowledged. Will establish base on accommodated mountain, Raiden out."

"Cthugha, there is some spare parts I stored in the shed incase if you were ever destroyed. I won't be needing them, so repair yourself using the blueprint on the computer.  
>And store the data and specimens you collected in the quarantined Azathoth free zones."<p>

I wonder what I should with Demonbane. Because he has a soul, so to speak. Maybe I could have him summon a servant for my amusement considering my physiology prevent any external links latching onto me. Yes, that would be pretty funny. The magi of this war finding out that a robot is a master of all things.

Yes, it is concluded. He will be a master. I will need to get my memory partitions back of course and give him a facsimile of a brain. I can't have him use my brain all the time.  
>Once I complete my own second braincore. Then I will just copy that to Demonbane. It will be easier that way because Demonbane is getting used to my wavelength vectors.

"Ugh. I will do it after I have a rest for a bit. In the mean time I will rile Rin up for a while, hehehe."

I run after Rin and sweep her up bridal style, making her yelp in surprise, while I walk into my house and close the door.

"What the hell are you doing idiot! Put me down this instant!" She yelled while beating rather pathetically at my chest.

Amused, I ignore her cute outraged reaction and walk up the stairs to my room. After opening my bedroom door, I look into her eyes, smiling at the cute blush on her face.  
>And rather amusingly, she unconsciously snuggle up closer to me.<p>

"Don't worry, you will be safer in this war if you're close to me. And by the way... I know you have a servant, but I haven't really seen him."

"I-Idiot... Don't go make up decisions on your own. And my lazy stupid servant is somewhere I guess, I can always call him to me if its really needed."

Looking at where I will lay her down to, I choose to put her on the opposite side of Illya with me in the middle. The space just enough for both of us, and if it doesn't. I can always expand the molecules in the futon with my transmutation ability to accommodate us.

"And why is the Einzbern girl also with you? Are you some kind of incestious pedo super pervert?"

Looking incredulous at her accusation, I stifle back a laugh of the ridiculous things she comes up with. But I'm not really sure how to reply to that.

"Uhm... Maybe because she is emotionally taxed and need to be watched of any suspicious activity? Yeah that's it, I think."

"Yeah, sure..."

"... Just go to sleep Rin."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ah Onii-chan don't touch... Me t-there." Illya mumbled in her sleep.

"..."

"..."

"Shi.."

"No. Sleep."

=(+)=

On a nearby mountain, the particle cannon made out of scrap is hidden under more piles of scrap. Raiden is leaning against the construct almost peacefully with his mouse on his head. But on the inside its a trinary mess from looking through the outer/intranet information while working in conjunction with Emiya industries controlled servers.  
>Its quantum processing giving it an edge to the regular outdated computers and programming.<p>

"Too much sexual content of questionable nature..."

"Pip."

"Hm. That is, a great idea... By rerouting all the data to a sophisticated refinery-processing server and using quantum localized quad binary systems for maximum searching efficiency, I could cut half of the calculated searching time... And control over any mechanical equipment will be uncomplicated, including watch dog cameras."

"pipipi."

"And Quantum entanglement could speed our progress if we could find any crystals somewhere with a 100% clarity value? Quantum teleportation Is possible for non magi robots if we divide... Equal... Mass ratio...Light wave vectors... E:MC2... Superposition... Superconducting regulators all in a compact form? Is that what you were saying?"

"Pippi."

"No, we will not take over the world..."

"Pipipipi."

"The Creator would approve?... what's the proposal?"

=(+)=

A mouse silently creeps through an air duct with a light metal apparatus on his back, it jumps from a opening into the sewers and reaches an big open place where he then proceeds to talk into a micro radio attached to its head.

"Pip."

"I am not sure about this... It is most controversial..."

"Pipipi!"

"...Initiating mice attraction system."

The command activated the mentioned device on the mouse back, which released pheromones and frequencies that will attract mice. The mouse waited a few minutes before a dozen mouses came to his location. That sparked a reaction that attracted more mice and soon enough there was hundreds of mice all over the open spot, their gaze centered on the main mouse.

"pipipip."

All the mouses created a deafening sound by all the pips and yips created, if an human was here. He would probably reminded of that movie with the army of mice.

"Mithulhu!"

After those words? All the mice suddenly went silent.

"M'ryeh."

They all looked at each other and nodded.

"pip."

"Your plan worked... But I don't see how you could have their allegiance..."

"pipipp"

"Ah, I see... Cheese."

=(+)=

"Lancer is dead, this is quite an unexpected setback. But I think I can manage." Kirei said as he walked into a room occupied by Gilgamesh, the king of heroes.  
>"He definitely deviated from my explicitly stated instructions."<p>

"Tch. Do you think I care about such a lowly being that can't even defeat a measly magus?." Gilgamesh replied, drinking wine from a golden goblet probably drawn from his treasure vault.

"But just in case, I was hoping that you…"

The king narrowed his eye. And threw his goblet back, making it disappear in motes of light.

"Just so you know, I am not doing this for your amusement you lowly plebian. I just have to see if my Saber has been summoned yet.

Standing up from his throne like chair, he walks to the main chamber. "I hope your miserable eyes can withstand my greatness once I have set the my feet upon the stage."

Kirei follows behind him to the main church door, chuckling. "Yes, your majesty appearance will surely awe all peasants to their knees."

His expression was akin to an excited child, except for the murderous undertone that he shared with Gilgamesh His enjoyment of other's people suffering unpreceded. Reaching up, Gilgamesh ran his fingers through his semi-short golden white hair. Making his hair swept back.

"Tch. Don't give me that tone. We'll both go, you don't think everything is risk free, don't you?." Gilgamesh replied.

Kirei hesitated a bit, but reluctantly agreed to come observe directly instead of the shadows.

'Not what I initially planned, but I can work with this. I only need to be careful. Gilgamesh is quite unpredictable sometimes.'

A hundred meters away Raiden was calmly observing their targets with his virtual 3d scanners. Using help from the thousand of rodents with cameras and 3 dimensional scanners attached, systematically mapping the entire city while he feeds his companion with high quality stolen cheese. He adjusted the scanners and did a mechanical laugh that was so unnerving, even a Eldritch abomination would hesitate before approaching this clearly insane mech.

"The Creator must be informed. Sending compressed information package to Emiya industries for further processing."

"Pippip"

"Locations of high profile individuals found. High secret hideouts triangulated from external sources.."

"pip"

"Yes, one step closer to global domination."

=(+)=

Throwing away a spare Fusion Cell, Cthugha walked from the old workshop facilities. Going through Demonbane's research notes and other scrapped blueprints, surprisingly untouched and not stored in any data-caches. It uploaded the prepared compressed data package containing essential information from its journey into the ocean and underground magma chambers. Demonbane is watching Cthugha procedures ominously in a corner. Ordered to detain the robot if it damages any equipment.

"01001110 01100101 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101000 01101001 01100111 01101000 00100000 01111001 01101001 01100101 01101100 01100100 00100000 01101100 01100001 01110011 01100101 01110010 00100000 00100110 01101100 01110100 00111011 00100000 01101111 01110000 01100101 01101110 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110010 01100100 01100101 01101110 01100101 01100100 00100000 01100001 01110010 01101101 01101111 01110010 00100000 00100110 01100111 01110100 00111011 00100000 01110010 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01100011 01101100 01101111 01110011 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110011 01100101 01100001 01101101 01110011 00101110." It broadcasted out in binary.

"Code language inefficient... Please resort to vocal communications channels." The computer replied from the nearby console.

"Seams=Rust High Yield Laser... Akache request 501."

"Concentrated laser available for outdated model Cthugha model base T-400..." Now that it has authorization, it walked to the cutting room and activated the 3d lasers configuring the lasers to optimally cut away all rusted outer armor.

**Zzzzsh!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It stepped away from the cutting room, visible machinery, actuators and hydraulics exposed to the air along the exoskeleton. It grabbed a huge box from his chest area, and walked to a room filled to the brim with intricate runes and elaborate glowing machinery. Laying the box down onto a obsidian block used as a table as seen from the test tubes and disassembled machines sitting on it.

After it walked out of the room, it double vacuumed the door with 2 seals and dimensionally shifted the room on the console on the door. And Strode back to the old workshop with its newer blueprint in claws. Acknowledging Demonbane presence with a wave.

Demonbane conjured up a evil glare, as he reconfigured his arm into a High Frequency blade that he just installed on the frame. Cthugha not very amused marched faster to his workshop at the very far side of the shed.

* * *

><p>Sneak peak:<p>

A mechanical hand reaches at an wounded magus, before he crushes the arm of the person in question. An disorganized army of steel and alloys walks before the rim of a crater holding, containing a 1 kilometer behemoth of steel and destruction walking on spider like sharp legs. In the sky there is a 3 kilometer diameter crystal pentagon tower shaped ship with 4 pentagon segments held into place by seemingly small buildings and towers between them. The whole structure rotates clockwise at the airspace of an blackened and burned out unknown city.

"You finished the Air Capable Production Facility early Shirou, Didn't you say that you haven't any time for this project? Something about a long term engineering quest rivaling "The City" megastructure?." A shadowed person spoke in one of the towers of the industrial City-ship.

"With advancements ze projection nanites with EM Energy to Matter technology made, it was to be expected, it was you who came up with it after all." A gentle german voice of a girl replied.

Shirou in an customized labcoat made no reply, instead chose to busy himself with the holographic wireless input console before him. A complex board of rainbow colored glowing circuits and reconfigurable input devices.


	4. Notice Me Senpai!

Sorry if this is not a story update.

I wrote a new fic from this one through a diverging timeline. The other story is similar to this one, but I fixed most of the grammar and other problems that I may missed in this story. It's also some kind of prequel because he's going back in time through an accident which I will use to explain his major developments. Because the problem of my explanations was that I didn't tell you about the abilities he's mostly used against the servants. Which were not scientific at all.

I will stop on this fic for a while and instead work on the diverging fic that can be found on my profile. It was actually fun to write because this fic was seriously forced, unlike the other story where I do crazy stuff and mix concepts with existing fictional elements.

So sorry if you liked this story (I doubt it) But the story is not that good to be so invested in. The grammar was sometimes flawed, the conversations cliche, although that issue is not completely fixed in the new fic. The Eldritch stuff will stay. But I will try to restrain myself with it, and use more science.

So yeah, see you later in my other story, ladies and gentleman! Have a good day!


End file.
